


Heart Next To Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Porn, it's 1am and this is a mess and harper convinced me to try to write this and I am so so sorry, its gross I'm gross I'm sorry, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets angry while filming a video and Phil lets Dan take it out on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Next To Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper/gifts), [god dammit harper i hoe u appreciate this shit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=god+dammit+harper+i+hoe+u+appreciate+this+shit).



Tb

Dan was frustrated. Dan was really, really fucking frustrated. He'd broken a light, dropped cereal all over the kitchen floor, and managed to make one of his tripod legs break in half, all in under an hour.  
Thinking about it, "frustrated" might be an understatement.  
"FUCK!" Dan shouts, slamming his fist into the wall. "GOD!" Slam. "FUCKING" Slam. "DAMMIT!"  
"Dan?!" Phil shouts from somewhere in the flat. Dan heads footsteps towards his room and has to restrain himself from hitting the wall again. "Hey? What's goin' on?" Phil asks gently, opening the door without knocking and poking his head in.  
"I am so FUCKING angry!" Dan shouts. "I am so FUCKING fed up with abso-fucking-lutely EVERYTHING."  
"I'm gonna come closer, okay?" Phil warns, not wanting to make Dan angrier than he is. "Hey," he says, touching Dan's cheek, "what's goin' on?"  
"Don't wanna talk," Dan says shortly.  
"Take it out on me," Phil replies, holding his arms open as if to embrace Dan. "I don't mind."  
"I don't want to hurt you," Dan says, but he looks interested.  
"I'll tell you if it gets to be too much. I'll use our safeword, okay?"  
Dan hesitates. "Okay," he agrees. And with that Phil's being slammed against the wall, his lips roughly being met by Dan's. Dan isn't being gentle, but Phil wasn't expecting him to, and it's been too long since Phil has done anything remotely rough. Dan is grabbing Phil's hair and dragging him even tighter to his body.  
"Fuckkkk," Phil moans into Dan's mouth. Dan stops.  
"Shut up," he says, trying to be controlling but looking as sweet as ever. "Don't speak unless you're spoken to. Understand, you little cumslut?" Phil nods and Dan slams his lips back against Phil's, rubbing his boner against Phil's crotch.  
Phil can feel his pants getting tighter. He'd never guess that Dan was one for talking dirty and being dominating, but he didn't exactly dislike this side of his boyfriend.  
Dan dragged Phil off the wall and shoved him down on the bed. "Undress," he ordered, "don't touch yourself or I'll punish you."  
Dan wasn't being particularly scary, so Phil toyed with him. While Dan was looking through one of his drawers for god knows what, Phil's hand moved down to his throbbing erection.  
Dan turned around with a more than a few neckties in hand and grinned at Phil.  
"You little whore," he said, "I can't believe you. I should punish you, but I'll be nice. You can't get off until I say you can, but you get no help. And you can't touch yourself. Now lay on your stomach and put your arms behind you."  
Phil did as he was told and he felt a necktie around his wrists, binding them together. He slipped a finger between Phil's wrists and the tie.  
"This okay?" he asked, dropping the act. Phil said a muffled "yeah," although he couldn't say much with his face shoved into the mattress.  
"Okay, my pretty little slut," Dan cooed, "you're going to ride my cock until you're begging and moaning for me to let you get off. Understand, little whore?" Phil gave a strangled moan. "Get on me," Dan snapped. Phil struggled to rearrange himself, given the restraints.  
"Lube?" Phil asked, looking hopeful. Dan shook his head.  
"Shut the fuck up. Ride me like I told you to."  
Phil arranged himself and sank onto Dan's cock, tears rushing into his eyes. He was no stranger to having rough sex but, oh god, this was a total other type of pain. He attempted to lift himself up and grind back down on Dan, but instead rolled to the side.  
"Paris," he whispered. "Paris Paris Paris."  
Dan froze. "Roll over," he said gently, attempting to untie the knock in his necktie. It took him longer than it should have but he got it. Phil looked at him worriedly.  
"I'm sorry," he said. Dan shook his head.  
"It's me that should be sorry. I didn't realize I was -"  
"It's okay. I promise you it's okay," Phil said reassuringly, because he could see how much fear was in Dan's eyes.  
"Do you want to keep going?" Dan asked. He expected to get the yes that Phil replied with, but he couldn't help being slightly disappointed when Phil climbed on top of him and started leaving love bites on his neck.  
Dan let out a whimper, causing Phil to pull away. "Is this okay?"  
"This is so fucking more than okay," Dan said breathily.  
Phil went back to Dan's neck, leaving a trail of soon to be hickeys and kisses. Phil put his hands behind his back. Coating his fingers in lube without being able to see what he was doing was hard, but he didn't much want to stop going at it with Dan.  
He tossed the bottle off to the side and slipped one finger into Dan, pressing around with experienced ease. Dan sucked in a short breath.  
"There?" Phil asked. Dan glared, as if to say "like you don't fucking know."  
Dan places his hand on Phil's hip, giving it a quick squeeze. Phil gets the message and adds another finger, just gently grazing Dan's g spot.  
"Fuckkkk," Dan says hissing and giving another squeeze. He's not tight in the slightest, but it's not like sex is a rare occasion for them.  
"Okay," Dan whispers, and Phil gets the hint.  
"Don't tense up," Phil whispers back. "It'll hurt worse."  
"I'm not," Dan protests. Phil doesn't protest and eases into his boyfriend.  
"This okay?" he asks, pausing. There's a squeeze on his hip.  
Move. Pause. Squeeze.  
Move. Pause. Squeeze.  
Move. Pause. Squeeze.  
They keep going like that until Phil is all the way in and Dan's fully adjusted to the large heat inside of him.  
Phil starts moving, his base slamming into Dan's crotch with every thrust. And before Dan knows it, he feels a familiar warmth building inside his stomach.  
"Phil- I'm-" Cum squirts up his chest and Phil keeps thrusting into him though his orgasm, until Phil's gasping the same words as Dan was moments before.  
They lay in a heap on the bed, both panting and sticky with sweat and other substances.  
"Thank you," Dan whispers.  
Phil rolls over and looks at him. "I love you. So much." He places a kiss on Dan's (slightly gross) forehead.  
"I love you too, Lion," Dan says back.  
With those five words they fall asleep, body next to body and heart next to heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I am the most sex repulsed person in existence  
> this is my first time writing sex pls be kind  
> I am gross  
> harper u better appreciate the shit I do for you


End file.
